


A Dragon's Libido

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Consensual Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Fetish, Impregnation, Kink, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, NSFW, Post-Revelation, Romance, Slight Dragon Kink, Slight Hardcore, Slight Humor, Thighjob, Vanilla, blowjob, thigh worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Corrin and Hinoka decide to spend their time in a hot spring for leisure. However, the two also engage in certain activities.   Post-Revelation. NSFW! You have been warned.





	A Dragon's Libido

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. Honestly, I think this is the most hardcore fic that I've ever written. It's something that a friend and I were discussing in regards to Corrin's kinks and fetish such as Hinoka's thighs. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy reading this fic! Your support is always appreciated! ^_^

Corrin and Hinoka were enjoying their time together by taking a private bath inside Castle Gyges' hot spring. The couple simply basked in each other's presence as their bodies were reinvigorated by the warm water.

However, they seemed to be enjoying themselves a tad too much as Corrin decided to sit on the edge of the hot pool while Hinoka had settled in the water, her face lingering near his hardened cock.

"You're certain that no one will intrude us, Corrin?" Hinoka asked as she tentatively traced the vein on her husband's member, making him elicit a small moan.

"Y-yeah. I even asked the castle guards to stay away from the v-vicinity of it." Corrin assured, his voice faltering as he felt his wife's mouth plunging into his dick.

Hinoka's teeth lightly grazed around Corrin's shaft, causing him to gasp at the sensation. She was rather sloppy with giving Corrin blowjobs but he assured her that he didn't mind it. The sky knight brought her hand to his shaft as she began to stroke him along with licking around the base of it.

"G-gods, Hinoka." he groaned, his hands clutched into fists.

"Just try to control yourself so that it doesn't get into the water." Hinoka playfully warned, giving her husband a wink before resuming back.

"Well, i-it's kind of difficult f-for me to d-do based on m-my p-predicament." Corrin countered but he rolled his head back slightly as Hinoka swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock.

Hinoka couldn't help but use her other hand to play with her pussy, her fingers going inside her wet cavern as she continued to perform fellatio on her husband. She motioned the hand on Corrin's dick to move in a sensual way, watching him utter out incoherent sentences in the process. Her pussy was aching to feel his dick but it could wait for a bit.

Corrin proceeded to give out a few small thrusts into Hinoka's mouth as he gently grabbed her hair in order to steady his breathing.

The sky knight continued to bob on the Vallite king's cock, tasting a bit of precum that was leaking out, though she had to make sure that he didn't cum just yet, and mainly because she didn't want it mixed into the water. As much as she disliked having to do so, Hinoka decided that her ministrations had to stop for now. She retreated her mouth away from his wet dick, licking her lips afterwards.

"I see that you're still eager to release yourself," Hinoka teased she gave his cock one final stroke, "what do you have in mind?"

Panting for a bit, Corrin knew as to what he wanted to proceed with. Although he staggered for a bit, he was able to stand upright, his dick still fully erect. The Vallite king turned his back away from the water, giving his wife a good view of his rear.

"Stand right in front of me." Corrin requested.

Hinoka happily obliged to her husband's request as she got out of the water, making her way to her destination. She settled her back right in front of her husband, positioning her rear near his cock.

The Vallite king grabbed his wife's hips as he guided his member in between her luscious thighs, as well as making contact with the folds of her pussy. He then rubbed his dick around her thighs, as if he was entering her. The contact was all too familiar for him, his eyes slightly closing due to the sensation.

"You seemed to enjoy my thighs so much," the queen of New Valla jested, leaning her head back as she began to moan, "then again, I tend to keep catching you taking quick glances of them whenever we're out together."

"They're simply the best." Corrin replied as he nipped the crook of Hinoka's neck, causing her to squeal.

Back then, Corrin had told Hinoka of his fetish for her thighs, though he was embarrassed to admit it at first, especially since he told her on their wedding night. Although Hinoka was puzzled at first, she took it quite well, happy to know that he appreciated one of her bodily assets, mainly because she felt self-conscious of her appearance being too bland for him. After experiencing her first thighjob, the sky knight was quickly addicted to it.

"Good grief," Hinoka laughed as she looked down, viewing Corrin's cock sliding in between her thighs, "but you got me hooked on to it."

Corrin used one of his hands to reach for Hinoka's perky breasts, fondling them until he pinched her nipples, causing his wife to gasp in surprise. He continued to place sweet kisses around her neck as he rubbed his dick around her thighs and pussy. He had to admit, he did truly enjoy foreplay more than intercourse.

"You have such amazing thighs, Hinoka," he murmured on her neck as his hand drifted from her nipples to her clitoris, "but I love you more than just for that."

"I-I'm well a-aware of that, C-Corrin." she acknowledged, struggling to form a proper sentence as her husband's finger was lighting flicking on the nub of her clit.

He could feel his release coming, so he stepped up his pace, his breathing becoming erratic by the second. The Vallite king proceeded to ejaculate, his cum shooting out from between his wife's thighs, enabling her to witness it landing right into the rocky flooring.

"We're… going to clean that up… once we're done, that is," Corrin noted as he panted in between his sentences, giving Hinoka's butt a gentle slap, "I'm still not done yet."

"Even after making love to my thighs?" Hinoka asked as she giggled, her finger tracing her husband's cock that was still sandwiched in between her thighs, "Sometimes I wonder about your vitality."

"Being a half-dragon does have its merits." he replied smugly.

Scoffing at his comment, Hinoka decided to break away from Corrin's hold as she made a few steps away from where he shot his load at. She then got on all fours, lightly wiggling her butt at him as a way to entice him. The sky knight couldn't bear it any longer, she wanted him inside her in order to quell the aching of her pussy.

"Please, Corrin," Hinoka pleaded as she brought her hand to her pussy, using her fingers to separate the folds in order to expose the opening, which was dripping a bit of her essence, "No more teasing. I want you inside you."

Nodding his head in amusement, Corrin walked towards his beautiful wife from behind, getting to his knees afterwards as he guided his dick to her slit. "Sorry for keeping you waiting, Hinoka."

The Vallite king plunged his dick inside his queen's vagina, finally giving her what she yearned for. He gripped her ass cheeks with both of his hands as he thrusts were slow at first, but the momentum gradually increased. Hearing his wife give out beautiful moans with every thrust was a melody to Corrin.

"C-Corrin." Hinoka gasped as she stuck her tongue out slightly, somewhat grateful that her husband couldn't see the state of her face. She swayed her butt sensually, causing her husband's eyes to widen at the sudden movement.

"Keep d-doing that, Hinoka." he said as he motioned his other hand to slap Hinoka's ass, though gently, of course. His wife's moaning had intensified as a result,

"S-something tells me that y-you're too fond of m-my butt, as well." she joked as she tried to keep the rhythm of Corrin's thrusts.

Corrin chuckled at his wife's teasing, though she wasn't wrong, somewhat. Nonetheless, he thought that nothing could compare to Hinoka's thighs.

"N-not really, but," Corrin refuted as he used his hand to roam around Hinoka's rear as he pounded her, "you do have a cute butt."

"A-as much as I-I like to hear you shower me w-with compliments, I d-didn't need to k-know that." Hinoka said bashfully, flustered after hearing her husband's comment of her ass.

Suddenly, Corrin felt an odd feeling in his head, though he tried to ignore it as his main focus was to make love with his wife. However, his chest grew a tad hotter than what he sensed in the hot spring, causing him to completely stop his movement, retreating his dick away from Hinoka's pussy.

"Hey, what gives?" Hinoka complained as she wondered as to what was going on with Corrin. She slowly turned around to face his direction, settling to sit on her knees. She saw her husband clutching onto his head, groaning in slight pain. Her instincts kicked in as she brought her hand to his forearm, worried about his condition. "Are you okay?"

Corrin had noted that he wasn't in any discomfort at all, but then, he felt his dragon horns popping out of his head, surprising his wife in the process.

"Woah!" Hinoka yelped in shock, scooting herself slightly away from her husband.

"That… was rather unexpected," Corrin muttered, noting that his voice wasn't distorted, "but we can still continue."

"You think so?" she asked, a bit concerned for her husband's well-being.

"Yep. I'm certain." he assured as he got back up to his feet, no showing any signs of struggling to do so. Corrin's flaccid dick became fully erect again as he gestured for Hinoka to face the wall, "can you head over there?"

Puzzled slightly, Hinoka decided to go along with his demand. Then again, her loins were blaring for him to enter her again, so conceded her worries of her husband's condition. Getting up, she made her way to the carved wall, placing her hands on it as she took a glance from behind, watching her husband walking towards her with lustful eyes. She gave him a coy smile as she motioned for him to put his cock back into her pussy. "To be honest, I like where this is going. Remind me to check up on your dragon libido the next time."

Rolling his eyes at her remark, Corrin inserted his dick inside Hinoka's slit, using his arm to grab ahold of her leg, slinging it to his shoulder as he began to make love to her from behind. Due to his dragon traits, he was a bit rougher normal but it seemed as though Hinoka didn't mind at all. In fact, she urged for him to go faster and claim her to his heart's content.

"W-we're going at it l-like wild a-animals." Hinoka moaned as she took a glance at him with loving eyes, trying to keep her balance with one leg on the ground. She leaned her head back, tilting it slightly so that she could make contact with Corrin's, signaling for him to kiss her.

Taking the hint, the Vallite king claimed his queen's lips with his, their tongues dancing as he used his free hand to roam around her taut stomach, marveling at the years of training that she did to maintain such a feature. Subconsciously, his hand trailed to her thighs, and then her clit, causing her to squeal in his mouth. It only made him deepen the kiss as his cock was wrapped by the inner walls of Hinoka's pussy, almost akin to a vice grip.

Separating from the kiss, Hinoka simply stared at Corrin, her eyes slightly closed and her mouth opened due to the ecstasy of their lust for each other. "F-fuck me more, Corrin."

"That is vulgar for a queen to say to his king," Corrin jested as he settled Hinoka's leg down to the ground, gripping her ass cheeks as he fucked her, "but I'll be happy to oblige."

With the intensity of how Corrin was thrusting into her, Hinoka returned to face the wall, her arms extended forward so that she could use it for support, her eyes closed as she felt her orgasm coming.

"W-where do you want i-it? Inside or outside?" Corrin asked nearly inaudibly, feeling his cock trembling inside Hinoka's pussy.

"Inside, p-please." Hinoka answered as she held her breath in order to refrain herself from moaning too loudly.

Hearing her response, Corrin's movement became faster as he leaned towards Hinoka's back, using his hands to grip her breasts from behind. Soon, he unloaded his sperm inside his wife's pussy, filling her up to the brim. For good measure, he gave a few slow thrusts so that she took it all in.

Hinoka's orgasm had came afterwards, her juice enveloping her husband's cock. Her womb was filled with her husband's cum, a familiar sensation which she found to be memorable each time they've made love.

Corrin decided to take his dick out from Hinoka's slit, noting that his horns had disappeared. He also saw his wife's pussy releasing a bit of his cum from her opening. He found to be a bit erotic to view.

"I-I think I overdid it." Corrin remarked sheepishly as he saw his wife struggling to maintain her balance, noting her heavy breathing, as well as the cum leaking out from her pussy.

After catching a moment to regain her composure, Hinoka noticed that the leaking had stopped, though she felt her loins to be sore. She had to remind herself to prepare the next time Corrin's libido acted up again.

"You think?" she questioned sarcastically, slowly turning to his direction, walking towards him afterwards, "But I loved every second of it."

"Glad to hear, Hinoka." he replied, pulling her into a naked embracing. He proceeded to bring her into a passionate kiss, which she happily returned back. After separating their lips from each other, Corrin placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb tracing the skin. "I love you."

"Obviously," Hinoka responded as she kissed him one more time, "but I love you, too."

After the two had cleaned up their mess, they wrapped themselves in a towel respectively. Before leaving, Corrin had remembered something, which he decided to bring up to Hinoka. "Hey, don't forget to take the elixir when we get back."

Laughing at his advice, Hinoka turned to face her husband, a big grin plastered on her face. "And what if I told you that I don't want to?"

Confused by her statement, he asked her to elaborate further. "What do you mean by that?"

"Silly," she giggled as she guided Corrin's hand to her abdomen, "it means that Kana will be expecting a sibling later on."

It took a moment for Corrin to process the information in his head before embracing Hinoka, though his hold held much more love and adoration than the previous one. "Thank you, Hinoka."

"You're not upset or anything, right?" the sky knight questioned, a bit doubtful of her husband's reaction.

"Why would I be? It means that our family is growing even more." the Vallite king affirmed as he stared his queen's lovely eyes.

"You sap." Hinoka replied, resting her head on the crook of her husband's neck.

The two decided to call it a night, but they had to clean themselves up in their private bath afterwards. As the couple had exited the hot spring, they noted that the castle guards were nowhere to be seen, much to their relief. They hoped that no one else would decide to spend their time in the hot spring, fearing that their smell would linger for the night.

After the two had made it back to their quarters, a certain individual had decided to take a bit of leisure in the hot spring.

"It's a shame that Azura couldn't join me, but I guess it doesn't hurt to have a bit of alone time, right?" Laslow asked himself, wearing only a towel that wrapped his lower body.

As the dancer ventured inside the hot spring, he found something to be quite unsettling to him.

"Now that's a rather peculiar smell," Laslow commented, taking a whiff as a way to figure out the source of the stench, "what could it be?"

Shrugging his thoughts away, the dancer let his towel fall down, revealing him in only his boxers. He then got into the hot pool, sighing in relief at the feeling of his skin making contact with the water. "Now that hits the spot."

Suddenly, Laslow caught another whiff of the smell, but it was strong enough to figure out what it smelled like. Horrified, he realized that it was a smell that was similar to whenever he and Azura would make love. The revelation had caused Laslow's eyes to widen in shock, wondering as to who would commit such a tryst inside here.

"Thank the gods that I didn't bring Azura here." Laslow thanked to himself as put his hand on his face in embarrassment.


End file.
